La nueva familia
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Un arácnido, dos mutantes, un motorista fantasma, un hombre hormiga, un asesino, un abogado ciego y una agente de la CIA ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal? (Capítulo de hoy: Audiciones, la confesión y la decisión de Bucky)
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: Recién reunidos

El problema de Peter no era que se mudaran a un lugar que no conociera, no, él había tenido que vivir en lugares bastante extraños cuando se fue de la casa de su tía, no es que pareciesen malas personas, aunque los acababa de conocer hace una hora, era solo que no se sentía cómodo con la compañía de unos 7 psicópatas que podían ser tan o más raros que él ¿Creéis que intentó negarse? Claro que sí más de tres veces, él había firmado para trabajar con los vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Sin embargo a Fury no le importó y solamente le dio las nuevas noticias al resto del grupo. Y así fue como empezó todo.

\- Aún me cuesta creer que le dijese que sí a Falcon de forma tan rápido- Dijo Scott, Ant-Man.

\- Se nota que no conoces a los vengadores, insecto. - terminó Sharon Carter con una sonrisa que rebosaba bastante sarcasmo.

Después de esa pequeña plática, Los Vengadores Secretos, que sería así como les conocería el mundo, seguían dirigiéndose a sus habitación.

Cuando entraron en un cuarto en los que había ocho camas, todos necesitaron un cardiólogo, y luego de eso cierto mutante canadiense tuvo una conversación no muy agradable con la subcomandante de SHIELD. Tal vez no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos aunque también había que pensar en ellos, es decir, tenía que lidiar con una base secreta de última generación nuevas humana. Sus problemas de financiación seguían siendo los mismos que siempre contrario a lo que muchos piensan. Y sin la ayuda del hombre de acero…

El día en que todos llegaron fue un caos total, pero fue un caos divertido, todos se burlaban de los trajes ceñidos, coloridos, metálicos y también de sus armas, muchas, muchas armas. Desde pistolas hasta las katanas y cadenas. Otro problema era que todos estaban enfundados en su traje cuando les dejaron acomodarse en lo que sería su nuevo hogar

\- Okaaay, ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Scott con el tono robotizado que usar el traje de Ant-Man le dejaba, y sí, se había unido a los vengadores sin decirles o comentarles nada ni al doctor Pym ni a su hija Hope, tenía que decírselo, para empezar porque el traje no era suyo. Pero no pasaba nada, seguramente se acabarían enterando.

\- Podríamos jugar a Verdad o Atrevimiento- sugirió Wade Wilson con un traje rojo con negro y con muchas bolsas.

\- De acuerdo, Wilson, seguramente no te atreverás a cerrar la maldita boca de una vez- dijo Bucky mientras miraba al imitador de guerrero samurái que tenía que delante de él, el cual solamente soltó una risilla – Es que acaso tú nunca te callas, chaval.

-No. Solo cuando duermo- Dijo el espadachín desafiando al asesino

\- Podría ayudarte yo mismo a solucionar esos problemas- dijo el soldado de invierno viendo a Deadpool con rostro claramente dispuesto para todo.

\- Basta vosotros dos, no necesitamos una pelea estúpida, Bucky tiene razón sobre ti Wade. Cállate de una vez- dijo al que le dejaron como la voz de la razón y la moral del grupo.

\- Claro Chico araña, como siempre tan moral, pero un cubito de hielo acaba de insultar al tipo que muy pronto le quitará su puesto y su título como el más fiero de los asesinos, por cierto- agregó Wade un tanto condescendiente. Así empezó una nueva pelea entre los dos, que obviamente no tenía ningún sentido para los demás y que afortunadamente no llegó a las manos, así pasaron varios minutos, con todas las voces mezcladas, discutiendo por saber cosas como ¿Quién mataba de forma más sanguinaria? ¿Quién apuñalaba más hondo? O ¿Quién disparaba de forma más certera?, dándose la razón algunas veces, y otras no tanto, hasta que una fuerte voz interrumpió su diálogo, ganándose la atención de todo el grupo.

\- ¡Chicos, ya basta!- mencionó una claramente irritada Sharon, nadie debía molestarla si lo que querían era estar vivos para poder empezar las practicas al día siguiente, así que los dos dejaron de discutir y aguardaron a que la agente de la CIA dijera algo- Escuchen como no podemos cenar aún con los grandes superhéroes nos traerán la comida al comedor. Con que sino quieren arrancarse un brazo para luego comérselo prepárense.

Y así fue como dos de Los Nuevos y Secretos Héroes más poderosos del planeta se callaron y se prepararon para no tener que irse a la cama sin cenar.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa se empezaron a comer la comida china que les habían traído. No la negaron, la comida china de Nueva York siempre está buena.

-Dime Scott ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija?-Preguntó el abogado de Hell's Kitchen.

-Nos acabamos de conocer, Matt. No creo que debiéramos empezar ya a hablar de nuestras vidas privadas-Contestó Scott.

-Bueno, yo solo quería saber.

-¡No les voy a hablar a unos desconocidos acerca de mi hija!-Se exaltó el hombre hormiga para luego darse cuenta de que todo el grupo de la mesa le había oído. Se tenía que disculpar.- Lo siento es que…

-No pasa nada, Scott lo entendemos. Eres un buen padre.-Mencionó el Ghost Rider tranquilizando a Scott.

-Si además yo debo tener una hija en alguna parte.-Dijo Lobezno.

¿Está buena o está tan peluda como tú?-Mencionó cómicamente Deadpool para que luego todos los de la mesa estallasen en risas.

Había que admitir que la noche acabó bastante bien. Todos se terminaron intercambiando historias. Scott les dijo que estuvo tres años en la cárcel, Sharon dijo que una vez sintió algo por Steve Rogers, Wade dijo que una vez él y Logan se enfrentaron y que este le terminó cortando la cabeza para luego recuperar su hermoso rostro, según él. El último en hablar fue John que les contó cómo consiguió controlar por completos sus poderes.

Cuando se fueron a dormir todos tenía una misma idea en la cabeza. Tal vez ellos nunca consiguiesen ser los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos podían intentar ser como una familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días o tardes o noches. Hoy traigo la continuación de este fanfic. Gracias a ex-asesinarusa por haber comentado y a landflrs por haberle dado a follow. Espero que comentéis este capítulo y le déis a fav y a follow.**

 **Capitulo 2: Horarios**

Era el segundo día de convivencia de los vengadores secretos y todo era normal. Sharon estaba llevando algunas cosas que le habían traído a la habitación que era suya…y de todos los demás.

A ella no le molestaba que solo fueran hombres. Lo que le molestaba era que todos estaban locos.

Peter debería estar en la universidad y no haciendo prácticas de superhéroe. Logan y Blaze estaban locos. Bucky debería estar disfrutando de los setenta años que se había perdido. Scott debería estar realizando sus labores como padre. Matt tendría que seguir ejerciendo como abogado. Y Wade…simplemente era un idiota.

Entonces Sharon abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Wade, sin camisa, sólo con jeans puestos y una toalla llevada al hombro, mirándola expectante, como si esperara a que ella le dijera «házmelo duro ya mismo».

Fue en ese momento en el que Sharon cayó en la cuenta de que este sería el tipo de cosas que tendría que soportar.

Ella le miraba con una ceja alzada. Eso le hizo a Deadpool sonreír, pero no le provocó. Cargaba consigo un montón de cajas y apostaba sus bíceps a que a fuera había dejado otras más. ¿Qué tanto cargaba dentro?

—¿Qué me ves? —dijo arrogante—. ¿No vas ayudarme con mis cosas?¿O es que acaso no eres un caballero?

—Si tanta ayuda necesitabas, ¿por qué no pediste?

Ella rodó los ojos y le contagió tal acción cuando con su dedo señaló el equipaje que tenía afuera. De mala gana accedió a ayudarla con el resto, pues no le quedaba otra opción. No iba a negarse, tampoco era tan cabrón.

Eran como tres cajas más y eso le sorprendió al mutante. Prácticamente se había traído toda su apartamento consigo, porque la primera vez que la había visto levaba sólo con una maleta y un bolso viajero. ¿Qué tanta ropa podía usar una «chica» como ella? A Wade le bastaba con que no tuviera nada y ya, ¿para qué enrollarse tanto?

Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio, Sharon mandó a Wade a que reuniera a los otros y en diez minutos ya estaban todos allí.

—Tenemos prácticas en la mañana de ocho a tres de la tarde los martes, miércoles y jueves; los viernes nos dejan salir a las doce y tenemos los fines de semana libres. Me comprometo a traer el almuerzo esos dos días. No haré desayuno a menos que sea fin de semana. Limpiaremos todos cada viernes por la tarde o cada sábado por la mañana, pero agradecería que Scott mantuviera desempolvado todo entre los días de semana, es decir, sacudirás y barrerás. No me encargo de la cena tampoco; yo ceno cualquier cosa porque estoy a dieta. Oh, y si alguno de vosotros decide juntar una cama con la mía será mejor que ese alguien sea a prueba de balas.

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. Peter se preguntaba ¿Quién se creía ella para mediar todo eso como si fuese la jefa. Al que le habían asignado como líder era a él. Así que, o le escuchaba, o tenía que buscarse otro sitio donde dormir.-Terminó el arácnido.

—Yo puedo hacer los desayunos, pero no cuentes conmigo para los almuerzos. Tú tienes más tiempo libre que yo, ¿qué te parece si tú limpias los días de semana y yo remato el sábado?

-Por cierto con respecto a las camas, hay una que se ha roto a si que alguien tendrá que dormir contigo.- Mencionó Deadpool

Sharon le miró estupefacta al decir eso último. Casi parecía horrorizada. Ese hecho les hizo reír a todos como desquiciados.

—¡Era broma! —exclamó Wade todavía carcajeando, casi ni se detalló lo que dijo—. ¡Era broma!

—Más te vale —rugió—. Sino, soy capaz de dormir en el suelo, porque de ninguna forma dormiré contigo.

—Te aburrirás mucho —le dijo—. Algún día querrás _divertirte_.

—¡Y ese día estaré drogada por lo que me habrás metido en el desayuno! —ironizó sarcásticamente.

—¿Quién me crees? —le espetó Wade.

—Un maldito mutante psicópata pervertido —señaló mirando a Logan—. No es personal.

-No pasa nada. Es más, si intenta hacerte algo, mi espada _muramasa_ impedirá que se le regenere cualquier cosa que le cortes. Cualquier cosa.

¡Logan!-Exclamó el mercenario mientras se levantaba.

—¿Po-podrías vestirte? —Pidió el abogado ciego.

—Iba a darme un baño, Matt.

—Pues que sea pronto. Tenemos a una dama en nuestra casa, no es preciso andar desnudo.- Le reclamó el hombre hormiga.

—¿Quién dice que no? Es mi casa y hago lo que quiera.

—¿Ah sí? Pues también es mi casa, entonces haré lo que quiera —jactó cruzándose de brazos con actitud autoritaria el motorista fantasma.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que el mercenario bocazas decidió hablar.

—Bueno ¿Cuándo irás por la comida?

—No sé, Wade —Le miró ceñuda— En una hora o dos.

—Más te vale tenerla pronto. Por cierto tambien necesitaremos un sustento. En dos semanas estimo que nuestro sustento de comida se acabará.

—Cielos —se mofó—, ¿tanto coméis?

—No lo digo por mí —La observó—. Mira qué delgada estás, pareces un saco de huesos.

Ella frunció el ceño girándose violentamente sobre sus talones para salir fuera de la habitación. Si su cabello fuera un poco más largo, podría haberle dado un latigazo con él. Un portazo resonó en toda la estancia; eso le dio la libertad a Wade de poder sonreír. La estaba hartando y le encantaba hacerlo.

Tranquilos tios, esto es cuestión de tiempo. Pronto la tendré en mi cama.

Matt fue a la cocina principal para conseguir algo de café. ¿Por qué? Porque si un ciego no bebe algo que no sea alcohol o café terminaba matando a alguien. El no tenía permitido estar ahí, solo por el hecho de que podía encontrarse con uno de los vengadores. Pero, ¿qué era lo peor que iban a hacer? ¿Despedirle?

Cuando llegó a la cocina supo que había alguien allí. Una mujer. Le gustaba mucho su perfume.

-Disculpe podría darme un poco de café.-Pidió con amabilidad

-Está en el estante de arriba- Respondió la mujer. En ese momento Matt uso sus habilidades para reconocer esa voz. Dejaba ir algunas letras por lo que debía ser ukraneana o… rusa. Si rusa.

-Creo que necesitaré un poco más de ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa eres ciego?

-¿Tan poco se me nota?-No llevaba sus Rayband así que era normal.

-¡Oh Dios mío!…Lo siento ahora se lo doy- La mujer cogió el bote de café y se lo dio a Matt. Sus dedos pudieron rozarse un poco.

-Hacia mucho que no sentía la belleza.-Dijo el abogado dedicándole una sonrisa a la mujer.-Gracias, señorita.

-Mi nombre es Nathasa-Dijo la rusa antes de que el abogado se fuera.

-Yo soy Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy os traigo la continuación del fanfic. Le doy gracias a exasesinarusa y a mony por haber comentado. Y gracias a exasesinarusa y a Moneykita por haberle dado a Fav y a Follow. Seguir haciendo eso y comentad por favor.**

 **Capítulo 3: Conversación interesante**

Se tuvieron que poner algunas reglas para que todo funcionara:

1- Todos cocinan.  
2- Cada uno se hacer cargo del orden del espacio de su cama.  
3- Todos limpian la habitación por turnos.  
4- Lo máximo que se puede estar en el baño son 30 minutos.  
5- Todos lavan su ropa.  
6- La hora máximo a la que pueden salir de la base es a las 19:00hrs.  
7- En los días de entrenamiento todos se despiertan a las 6 AM.  
8- En los días de entrenamiento, salen todos juntos en la mañana.  
9- En los días de entrenamiento, todos se duermen temprano.

Luego de ponerlas varias veces en práctica, esperaban que la vida se les hiciera más fácil ya que todas las tareas estaban repartidas. Por lo general Sharon llevaba la cena, Peter el almuerzo, y Logan el desayuno, aunque a veces se cambiaban los turnos. La habitación se limpiaba 4 veces a la semana, por lo que se tenía que mantener el orden. En los días normales solían ocupar el baño máximo 12 minutos, y en los días en los que estaban libres, unos 15. Era horrible tener que levantarse temprano, hasta el día de hoy que iba a ser el tercero seguían culpando a Fury y a Hill por la regla de levantarse a las 6 AM, pero tenían que admitir que si no se levantaran a esa hora, llegarían tarde a las practicas, ya que todos nunca se habían intentado levantar tan temprano. Y Sharon lo sabía.

—¡Hey! ¡Levántate, perezosa!

La agente de la CIA soltó un respingo cuando escuchó esa voz que le llamaba fuera de la habitación seguido de un ruido martillador contra la puerta.

—Papá… cinco minutos —roguó con una voz tan tétricamente grave que competiría con guturales propios de una banda de hardcore.

—Cariño, se enfriará tu desayuno. No digas que no te lo advertí —insistía quienquiera que fuese. Seguidamente logró captar sus pasos cuando se apartó de la puerta.

Suspiré dejándome apoyar contra la almohada. Esa voz era de Wade Wilson, mejor conocido como Deadpool, el mercenario bocazas. Ella no era de las que se acostumbran rápido a un nuevo ambiente, pero esta vez le iba a tocar hacerlo.

Ella suspiró. ¿Qué hora se supone que es? Miró por la ventana y por el cielo presuponió que podrían ser las ocho y tantos, pero no estaba tan segura de ello.

Tanteo con sus manos en el suelo hasta tocar algo sólido. Lo tomó y lo dirigió a su rostro para observarlo. Su móvil, cuya luz emitía parpadeos muy seguidos, fue encendido para mostrarle de todo lo que se estuvo perdiendo por dormir.

Lo primero, mensajes de su madre y distintos emoticonos estupidos que demostraban cuánto le extrañaba, aparte de sermones sobre que se cuidara, que sólo se concentrara en el trabajo, que se mantuviera virgen hasta el matrimonio… Ya saben, lo típico.

La rubia suspiró al leer todo el contenido de su texto, apenas respondiéndole con un «Buenos días. Sigo viva, mamá. Te quiero».

Por fin decidió dejar de flojear en su cama y levantarse. Ya su desayuno debería estar como un témpano de hielo por todo lo que había tardado. Y hablando de hielo… ¡qué frío hacía! Al menos su camiseta era de mangas.

Al salir del cuarto, miró fuera del pasillo en dirección a la sala. No había rastro de los otros. La radio de la cocina sonaba rítmicamente a un volumen moderado en una estación de música pop. Frunció el ceño, no por el disgusto, aunque tampoco es como si se sintiera fascinada, sólo opinaba que es mejor que la basura de los 80's que su madre acostumbraba a escuchar cuando todavía vivía en casa.

Arrastró las pantuflas de pata de conejitos por el piso pulido, justo hacia la puerta del final del pasillo, donde estaba el baño. Cuando iba a girar la perilla para abrir la puerta, un ente alterno detuvo mi acción desde dentro del cuarto.

L achica ahogó un grito debido a la sorpresa y cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse, entornó los ojos en exasperación. Era sólo Wade.

—Cielos, buenas noches, señorita —saludó con sarcasmo el mutante, soltando una risa ácida.

—Oh vamos, no me levanté tan tarde —repliquó mientras él desalojaba el baño y se aproximaba a la cocina.

—Como sea —Cruzó a la cocina, donde tenía el desayuno de ambos servidos—. Mejor apúrate, que tengo hambre.

La chica enarquó las cejas, ¿en serio estaba esperándole para que comieran los dos juntos? Vale, eso era tierno y muy cortés. Creo que ese mal presentimiento de que no iba a terminar saliendo virgen de ese lugar en una semana se estaba yendo. ¡Cargaba una camisa puesta! Eso es buena señal de sólo compañerismo entre ambos.

Iba a preguntarle qué tal había amanecido, porque, venga, debía ser amable, ¿no? Por lo menos debería ser algo agradecida. Pero algo en lo que reparó detuvo su acción y provocó que frunciera el ceño.

El tío andaba en bóxers.

—¿Alguien no te ha dicho que debes ponerte pantalones? —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Wade sacó jugo de frutas de la nevera y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro mientras que me escrutaba con sus orbes marrones.

—Normalmente me piden que me los quite.

Abrió los ojos como plato y juró haber puesto una mueca de espanto. No hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?

—Enfermo —masculló por lo bajo, pero estaba segura de que él alcanzó a oírlo porque empezó a reír fuerte—. ¿Se te olvidó acaso lo que te dijeron ayer?

—Oye —el mercenario replicó—, ya mucho hice poniéndome esta camisa.

La agente rodó los ojos cargados en exasperación mientras devolvía los pasos hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Alguien no te ha dicho que deberías apurarte? Terminaré comiéndome tu sándwich.

— _¡NO!_ —gritó desde el baño.

Y rio, y siguió riendo.

Como una hora después de que mi compañera de piso saliera del baño, se dedicaron por fin a engullir su desayuno. Ella le miraba sin expresión alguna; Wade pensaba que ella era tan lenta incluso para tragar.

—¿Por qué rayos tardan tanto las mujeres para hacer las cosas?

—Eso no es tu problema —jactó ceñuda, tras haber tragado lo último que llevaba en la boca—. Y a todas estas, ¿sigues sin pantalones?

Con el único ojo que tenía disponible para ver, vi que ella tomaba otra mordida de su desayuno. Lo hizo de una manera tan lenta que Wade creyó que no podría resistirse a ésta. Maldita, le estaba provocando y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Eso no es tu problema —se mofó de ella utilizando el mismo tono con el que me habló antes.

Entrecerró los ojos, como si con eso creyera que me quemaría vivo o algo por el estilo.

—Espero que mañana no te levantes tarde, porque en serio terminaré comiéndome lo tuyo.

—Vete a la mierda—presumió inflando el pecho con orgullo.-Por cierto dónde están los otros.

—Peter se ha ido con su tía. Blaze y Logan se han ido a montar en moto. Matt dijo que le habían llamado del juzgado y Scott hoy tenía que ver a su hija.

—Por cierto, ¿qué harás luego? —le preguntó la espía, justo cuando terminó de una mísera vez su jodido sándwich.

Wade la miró expectante mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo. Imágenes de ella y él solos todo el día de hoy se reprodujeron salvajemente en su desquiciada cabeza, de una manera que sólo ese mutante podría pensarlas. Pudo sentir una creciente sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

—¿Alguna idea? —dijo de manera insinuante. Tal vez demasiado, ella frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

—No, no es lo que piensas —soltó mientras llevaba su plato al fregadero y lo lavaba al instante. Seguí con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos—. Gilipollas.

—Vamos, apartemos los insultos. Ahora somos compañeros de trabajo, deberíamos llevarnos bien, ¿no crees?

Le miró de arriba abajo.

—Si crees que con esa táctica de «mírame los bóxers y somos amigos» podremos llevarnos bien, suerte con ello —convino de forma sarcástica, aunque sé que en el fondo estaba considerándolo.

Ella no podía negarse que no le quedaba otra opción. Antes, cuando se reunieron por primera vez, apenas se miraron, era algo brusco tener que adaptarse, pero debían hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas tú hacer esta tarde? —soltó la espía.

—Pues…me iré...a un club…de striptis.

La cara de Sharon se descompuso al instante en que me nombró la última palabra. A tomar por culo

—Vamos, ellas no son tan malas. Algunas necesitan el dinero para costearse la universidad.

—Claro, son tus amigas sexuales, es normal que digas eso.

Lo único que hizo Wade fue sonreír. Pero a pesar de esa sonrisa, era cierto. Él no era el prototipo de novio ideal que quería una chica.

—Ni se te ocurra traerte a una de esas putas aquí —dictaminó la Agente 13 cuando terminó—. No quiero tener que recurrir a limpieza profunda y llamar a exterminador de plagas luego.

—¿Exterminador de plagas? —repitió el mutante—. ¿Estás llamando plaga a esas mujeres?

—No, estoy insinuando que ellas podrían traer plagas y dejarlas en nuestro cuarto o algo por el estilo.

—No las traeré, relájate —prometió—. Pero me preguntaba si no querrías venir conmigo, me voy a ir al centro así que...

—Claro, y mientras ustedes van a estar follando en una esquina yo me estaré comiendo la boca de la dependienta de una librería de abajo —manifestó sarcásticamente—. A ver, Wade, quiero que sepas que tu y yo nunca vamos a tener ningún tipo de relación que vaya más allá de lo profesional.

El comentario pareció causarle gracia al mercenario bocazas, pues se dispuso a reír como si la chica le hubiese contado un chiste. Su sonrisa se extendió más, pero no porque lo estuviera admitiendo, en realidad se estaba burlando.

—Sí, claro —chistó la rubia—. Amigo, ¿en serio crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pretendes?

—Créeme, preciosa —dije el mutante—, ya estaba empezando a desesperarme si seguías haciéndote la idiota.

—Conque sí, ¿eh? —la chica se cruzó de brazos y le miró de arriba abajo—. Sigue trabajando en ello, Wade. No lo estás logrando.

Tras decir eso, se separó de él dándole en el rostro del mutante un latigazo con su cabello. Mierda, el tío ni siquiera se dió cuenta de cuándo la tuvo tan cerca. ¿Por qué diablos no aproveché para callarle esa boquita tan entrometida? Mal juego, Wade.

El mutante la observó bajarse de su silla del mesón y caminar hacia el pasillo. Hasta ahora no le había replicado nada y ella cree que le había dejado callado y quieto con lo que le dijo. Pobrecita.

—Sharon, ¿acaso tienes frío?

Ella se giró para verle y enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿por qu—?

Su cara de coloreó de un rojo intenso al instante en que yo comenzaba a reír. Se le olvidó que se había ido a dormir sin sujetador. De manera fugaz, se cruzó brazos en el pecho y corrió dentro del pasillo, no sin antes gritarle a Wade:

—¡Cabrón!

¿Alguien no te ha dicho que debería usar camisetas menos _claras_ en Nueva York, rubita?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hace mucho tiempo que no sabéis de mí. Y como disculpa hoy responderé a los reviews. Y quiero daros las gracias a todos porque hoy hemos llegado a los veinte capítulos. Gracias a todos, sois increíbles.**

 _ **Landaflrs**_ **: Creo que a ti ya te había visto en otro sitio pero de todos modos te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia y espero que en este capítulo comentes y des tu opinión.**

 _ **Nicole1992**_ **: A ti te doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia y me gustaría que comentases más cosa, pero mientras no me des dislike.**

 _ **Mister chullo**_ **: Saludarte a sido un placer amigo, mi madre es de Lima (Perú) y si volvemos a ir de vacaciones me gustará conocerte en persona. Hasta la próxima hermano.**

 **Capítulo 20: La Guarida**

Después de que nuestro nuevo grupo de héroes hubiera puesto al servicio de SHIELD a los supercriminales, todos estaban cansados no solo por la pelea, sino porque acababan de ser acosados por una multitud de gente que los aclamaba fue a recibirles cuando salieron del puente. A varios esto les pareció bien pero a los otros fue…innecesario.

-Sabes lo que dicen en la universidad. Unos buenos labios no ocupan lugar –Dijo el motorista fantasma mientras se reía.

-Una chica se me ha abalanzado y me ha besado cuatro veces –Hablaba el mercenario bocazas- Creo que me he enamorado.

-¿Y era muy guapo, Wade?-Le interrumpió la Agente 13.

-Era una chica, Sharon –Contestó mientras que seguía sonriendo.

Todos miraban como los villanos subían al furgón especializado de SHIELD. El último en subir era El Cegador, pero se detuvo para mirar fijamente a uno de los héroes. A Bucky.

-Disfruta tus pequeñas y mezquinas victorias, Soldado de Invierno. Pero por muy hábil que llegues a ser no puedes salvar a todos. No a los que te importan o al os que ya has hecho daño.-Dijo para luego subir al furgón.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Bucky que en estos momentos estaba estático. Aquel idiota tenía razón. Él había hecho daño a personas inocentes y eso sería una carga que arrastraría durante el resto de su vida.

-Bucky, yo creo que tú le pones cachondo a El Cegador. Yo vigilaría mi culo, esto me huele a boda.-Bromeó Deadpool para relajar la tensión del ambiente.

El soldado de invierno no respondió al comentario.

-Hey ¡Barnes!-Le llamó la atención Logan-Ese tipo es un sociópata clásico, y ese tipo de gente tiene un don para saber justamente lo que te irritará. Dejar que lo que te diga te ofenda es como seguirles el juego.

-Hum-El asesino entendió y hablo-Tienes razón, gracias.

Después de que el trabajo hubiese sido acabado, todos subieron al Quinjet para volver a la base. Había sido una tarde muy larga por lo que lo mejor sería descansar lo más posible para mañana estar frescos y poder recibir bien a Skye. Eso sería lo mejor. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Steve y a Wanda con sus trajes puestos y aparentemente a punto de salir.

-¿Os vais ahora? Pero si ahora teníamos que contaros nuestra batalla épica en el puente.-Replicó Ant-Man.

-Se la podréis contar a Fury, está ansioso por veros y además tiene una sorpresa para vosotros. Wanda y yo tenemos que salir a una misión los dos solos.-Dijo el soldado señalando a la castaña que estaba sonriendo y además estaba sonrojada.

-Creo que no eres tú quien debería vigilar tu culo, Bucky.-Susurró el mercenario al asesino.

Cuando los dos grupos de héroes se separaron todos los vengadores secretos fueron a reunirse con el director de SHIELD que estaba delante de la puerta que daba a su habitación.

-Bien chicos, como han hecho un gran trabajo hoy y han demostrado un gran valor y que merecen ser vengadores, he decidido darles un nuevo hogar – dijo Nick abriendo la puerta y viendo que ahora era una pared tapiada con un espacio que era como el de una cabina telefónica.

-Pero señor, ni siquiera tres de nosotros apenas caben en eso ¿Cómo vamos a dormir todos ahí? – preguntó Sharon escéptico.

-Solo síganme – dijo Nick seguido de todos los presentes.

-Todos siguieron a Nick a esa pequeña casita, el oprimió un botón adentro y un sonido de vacío se escuchó.

-¿Acaso esto es…? – iba a preguntar Peter.

-Si, esto es un ascensor – respondió Nick.

Al llegar todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver lo que parecía un gran departamento subterráneo. Como rapero que muestra su mansión por televisión Nick les enseño todo lo que había en el lugar.

-Bien comencemos por la sala, tiene estos sillones de terciopelo tan cómodos que si te acuestas te dormirás a los segundos – dijo Nick.

-A ver – dijo Sharon, quien se recostó y quedo dormida.

-Ay que tierna – dijeron todas las chicos presentes.

-Bien continuando también tenemos este televisor de 72 pulgadas conectado a las tres mejores consolas actuales – decía Nick con una sonrisa.

-Podría quedarme a vivir en esta sala – dijo Scott contento.

-Pues sigamos con la cocina – dijo Nick.

El director de SHIELD les mostro una gran cocina muy moderna, con barias estufas, tres refrigerados y muchas despensas llenas de comida e ingredientes, microondas y muchos utensilios de cocina.

-Oh por Dios, esto es un sueño – dijo Wade sorprendido.

-Y eso no es todo – dijo Nick abriendo una gran puerta de metal mostrando lo que parecía un almacén lleno de vallas y carné.

-Genial – dijo Wade más sorprendido aun.

-Bien vamos a ver las habitaciones, empecemos por la de las chicas – dijo Nick en dirección al cuarto.

Entraron en un gran pasillo en los que las puertas estaban abiertas para demostrar las ocho habitaciones que había.

-Bien en cada habitaciones tenemos las 6 súper cómodas literas con colchones de piel sintética, que con solo acostarte sientes que te están dando un masaje profesional – decía Nick mostrando las camas. Además de que… Guala – dijo el pirata abriendo el inmenso armario en el que se podía entrar al parecer tenía unos 20 metros de largo, lleno de muchísima ropa para los siete chicos y la chica y lo que parecía una pasarela.- Esta ropa fue seccionada por los mejores diseñadores de moda de todo el país – dijo Markus con orgullo.

Al entrar al cuarto de algunos chicos todos los hombres quedaron en silencio. El cuarto era igual de grande que el de la chica, no estaba bien pintado, tenía las misma cama que el cuarto de las chica pero los colchones se veían muy comunes, había dos escritorios con dos computadoras muy desordenadas, un mini refrigerador, un aro de basquetbol sobre un cubo de basura y varios posters de modelos colgados en la pared.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio y las agente de la CIA comenzó a hablar.

-Este cuarto es horrible – dijo Sharon.-¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto para ellos, jefe? – dijo Serena mirando a Nick.

-Esto es… – empezó a hablar Wade.

-Las chicas prestaron atención a lo que Deadpool tenía que decir, mientras Nick solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-¡…LA HOSTIA! – dijeron Wade, Peter, Jhon, Logan, Scott, Matt y Bucky al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡QUE!? – dijo la agente de la CIA sorprendida.

-Este es el sueño de cualquier soltero – dijo Matt contento.

-Que genial, hay un mini refri y un aro de basquetbol para tirar la basura – dijo Wade emocionado.

-Y la decoración es increíble, esta son una habitaciones de machos, y no de cualquier macho... – decía Wade animado.

-¡DE MACHO QUE SE RESPETA! – dijeron todos los hombres incluso Nick.

-Este es el salón de juegos – dijo Nick mostrando un cuarto lleno de juegos y maquinas de Arcade, un expendedor de gaseosas y bocadillos, además de haber una pantalla gigante y varias computadoras.

-Este es el gimnasio – dijo el director de SHIELD mientras mostraba una habitación lleno de pesas, maquinas para ejercitarse, una bolsa de boxeo además de que también había un ring de boxeo.

-Oye jefe ¿Qué hay aquí? – preguntó Peter señalando una puerta.

-Oh ese es el cuarto privado 1, después les mostrare que hay dentro – dijo Nick a los jóvenes.

-¿Y este? – preguntó Sharon curiosa señalando otro cuarto.

-Ese es el cuarto privado 2 pronto lo conocerán, mejor vamos a ver los otros cuartos – dijo el pirata con una sonrisa.

-Los vengadores secretos empezaron a caminar hacia adelante mientras Nick se freno sin que se dieran cuenta.

-"Oye Bucky" – habló Nick en voz baja a el Soldado de Invierno.

-"¿Qué sucede señor director?" – preguntó Bucky con intriga.

-"Toma, úsala cuando necesites estar a solas con Skye, es la llave del cuarto privado 2" – le dijo Nick a la joven.

-¿Eh? bueno, está bien – dijo el asesino nervioso tomando la llave.

Nick siguió avanzando y mostró los baños y también donde estaba el jacuzzi, el sauna, y un baño de aguas termales.

-Increíble ¿Cómo hicieron todo esto? no creo que los obreros lo hicieran en el tiempo que estuvimos en la misión – mencionó Logan.

-Bueno, en realidad la construcción empezó unos días después de que salierais a por el vibranium, los obreros solo vinieron a instalar el ascensor – explicó Nick.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo Peter sorprendido.

-Por cierto, nos queda un cuarto y tengo una última sorpresa para vosotros – mencionó Nick.

Todos siguieron al director de SHIELD hacia el último cuarto pensando cual será la sorpresa para los vengadores secretos.

-Bien, este es el taller – dijo Nick mostrando lo que parecía un gran garaje lleno de herramientas.

-Guau, aquí podría hacer muchos de mis inventos – dijo Scott feliz.

-¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa que nos querías mostrar viejo? – preguntó Wade curioso a su jefe.

-Pues es esto – dijo el director acercándose a un objeto que parecía un interruptor. Cuando lo presionó y se hizo la luz, se pudieron ver un juego de ocho motos, bueno siete porque una era de Jhon. Todas las motos estaban equipados con los colores de sus propietarios. Además había tres coches Corbet de color negro, rojo y blanco. Nick explicó que esos coches podían ser utilizados para misiones debido a sus diversas mejoras técnicas.

-Viejo es increíble, pero dime ¿Por qué todo esto? – preguntó Peter intrigado.

-Pues… sé que durante estas semanas habéis estado muy confusos por haber estado encerrados y creer que no servíais. Todos habéis tenido que renunciar a vuestras familias y a parte de vuestras vidas… creo que esto no compensa nada, pero quería darte algo por todos esos días que no estuve contigo – dijo Nick con una mirada melancólica.

-Vejete… – dijo Wade con ojos brillosos.

-Si intentas abrazarme te dispararé… – dijo Nick que había cambiado la mirada.

-Bueno yo creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre. Yo voto por… **La Deadcueva.**

-No pienso dormir en un sitio que se llame así.-Dijo Daredevil.

-Yo soy el líder así que digo que nuestra casa se llamara… **La Guarida.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno después de mucho tiempo he decidido volver con este fanfic y he tratado de volver a traerles Bucky/Skye y este ha sido el resultado. Espero que les guste y por favor, dejen reviews.

 **Capítulo 4:Contacto**

Había llegado el día que Bucky tanto temía. Hoy su novia, a la que quería más que nunca ya que su amor por ella había aguantado durante todo este tiempo de separación, iba a conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo. El adolescente araña, el lobezno más peludo del mundo, el mercenario capullo, el abogado ciego, el motorista en llamas, el hombre insecto y la chica de la CIA superseria. Pero antes de presentarla a esos idiotas quería tener unos momentos a solas con ella. Él no era mala persona por eso, tan solo quería prepararla para lo que le venía.

Fue a la puerta de la base y entonces la vio. Ella estaba igual que antes, solo que se había quitado el flequillo y ya no usaba coleta. Llevaba puesto un top rosa acompañado de una chaqueta y unos vaqueros negros. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. ¿Qué se iban a decir después de estar dos meses separados? Bucky quería besarla para el comienzo, pero como habían acordado no revelarían su relación hasta que Steve o sus compañeros la conocieran bien.

-Bienvenido, nena.- dijo el asesino lleno de felicidad.

-hola, James.-contestó la chica llena de felicidad.

-Ay cuanto tiempo ha pasado- Bucky se acercó y le dio un tierno abrazo- no has crecido mucho.

-¡James!- se quejó Skye.

-perdón, es solo que tienes la estatura de una chica de dieciséis años.

-James…

-Vale, vale entiendo que tu estatura es un tema taboo.

-…-

Los dos salieron afuera para poder pasear por los bosques y también dar rienda suelta a su pasión. De hecho la chica demostró su amor hacia el soldado de invierno dándole una petaca con la iniciales de su nombre y llena de alcohol. ¡Qué bien le conocía! Definitivamente ella era la futura madre de sus hijos.

-Y dime, ¿cómo estás?-Preguntó la hacker.

-Estoy genial, ser un superhéroe.- contestó Bucky después de asegurarse de tragar.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Qué bien!. ¿Tu amigo Steve también se encuentra bien?

-Como te dije por teléfono él se ha tenido que ir a una misión con su novia, ya sabes la brujita.-Explicó el asesino.

Skye simplemente asintió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-Preguntó el asesino.

-Me quedaré unos días por aquí.-Contestó la chica mientras analizaba a su novio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bucky.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo ella viendo con cierto asombro a su chico. Bucky no entendía la situación- Te veo muy diferente.

-¿Diferente?-Preguntó el soldado de invierno un poco intrigado. Igual pensaba que la había engañado durante este tiempo. Bueno, había sido un mes así que era normal.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus compañeros?

-¡guog!- El pobre Bucky se ahogó con la bebida.

-¡Aja!- exclamó Skye - lo sabía, sentía la presencia de unos nuevos compañeros en tus palabras.

"¡¿Eso cómo es posible?!" pensó Bucky asombrado por la intuición de su novia.

-Ay no puedo creerlo mi chico al fin encaje con más personas de su edad- sollozó la morena.

Bucky hizo una mueca torcida, parece como si fuese su hijo. Igual era porque era se había burlado de su estatura. Ya no tenía caso negarlo.

-Dime como se llaman todos ellos.

-Pero es que…

-Sé que no son los vengadores porque te separaste de ellos, así que dime.

-Skye…

-"Skye" nada, me lo dices ahora mismo.

-Ugh está bien- ash tomó aire- sus nombre son Peter, Logan, John, Matt, Wade, Sharon y Scott.

-¿Y donde esta ellos ahora mismo?- preguntó la chica.

-Esperándote, pero no quiero presentártelos porque ahora mismo ellos y yo no terminamos de compenetrar.

Los dos suspiraron. Tomaron refugio bajo una sombra a meditar. Skye invitó a Bucky a recostar su cabeza en su regazo. Ella acariciaba su pelo tiernamente. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ella esperaba que con solo su presencia podrían darle algún consuelo a su chico.

-James- Skye finalmente habló.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero probar que en verdad las cosas funcionen entre nosotros.

-También yo quiero comprobarlo.

-Pero…no sé cómo voy a reaccionar ante tus compañeros de trabajo.

-No te preocupes-el asesino le tendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos- pase lo que pase no dejare de amarte.

Skye se sonrojó. Agarró la mano de su novio y le dio un tierno beso a las puntas de sus dedos que se asomaban por sus guantes.

-Me haces sentir como una quinceañera en una historia de romance.-Bucky empezó a aumentar la acción-Ay James, no sé si debamos hacerlo aquí- decía Skye apenada.- No estoy de humor.

-Precisamente por eso lo sugiero- Bucky se puso a su lado y le rodeo la cadera con el brazo, apegándola hacia el- quiero hacer esto para animarte.

-James no- dijo Skye pero aguantando una traviesa risilla- nos pueden ver por aquí.

-Pues que vean.

El Soldado de Invierno estrechó más a su chica y estiró su cuello para darle un beso. Un contacto que fue profundizándose. Skye rio por su incapacidad de negar la propuesta de besarse bajo la sombra de ese árbol.

La noche había caído. Peter, Logan, John, Matt, Wade, Sharon y Scott iban camino a la entrada de la base para el recibimiento de Skye. Ya ellos estaban enterados del asunto. Con cada paso el asesino se iba poniendo más nervioso, Skye estaba ansiosa. En su interior deseaba que los vengadores secretos le hiciera entrar en razón. Finalmente…llegaron. Con mano temblorosa Bucky abrió la puerta. Fue seguido por sus amigos.

-¿Bucky? Eres tú?- sus compañeros aparecieron en el pasillo usando ropas normales. El asesino paseó su vista por los invitados hasta detenerse en Skye.

Bucky tragó grueso mientras su novia trató de mantenerse tranquila, al final los dos terminaron cortando sus respiraciones.

-Muchachos…-habló Bucky- os presento a mi novia Skye.

-mucho gusto chicos, sois tal y cómo os imaginaba- saludó la hacker.

Los vengadores secretos se mantuvieron idos por unos segundos interminables, se podía escuchar el corazón de cada quien formando una tambora. Los chicos avanzaron sin vacilación hasta llegar al frente de Skye. Todos tomaron sus manos y dijeron con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a la familia.

-El desayuno esta listo, por favor siéntete como en tu casa- le dijo Daredevil a Skye mientras la guiaba a la nueva guarida.

\- Eso fue fácil- bromeó el asesino para sí mismo.

Bucky suspiró aliviado, aunque avergonzado por las palabras de sus amigos. Peter por su parte maldecía para sus adentros, envidiaba a Bucky. Todos se sentaron en la mesa a probar un banquete digno de un rey, tal y como habia dicho la Matt.

-Buena querida cuéntanos de ti- dijo Logan- lo único que nos dijo tu novio es que eres una hacker maestra.

-Es cierto que tengo licencia de informática pero soy hacker y agente de SHIELD.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es increíble! ¿En qué universidad estudiaste?-Preguntó ahora Scott.

"Universidad" esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de el asesino, pero ya se había hecho la idea así que esta vez logró zafarse el pensamiento inmediatamente.

-Estudie en la universidad regional de Nueva York. Me gradué con honores.

-¡Qué maravilla!- la agente 13 estaba más que encantada.

-¿Y dime como se conocieron ustedes dos?-Preguntó Deadpool.

-Pues cuando Bucky se fue a pedirle ayuda a SHIELD me ofrecieron como compañera, nos hicimos novios medio año después.

-Oh ¿Y cómo fue su confesión?

-¡Wilson!- exclamó Bucky avergonzado.

-Ay cierto, me lo dices cuando estemos todos a solas y sin él.

-¡DEADPOOL!

Ghost Rider y Ant Man rieron a carcajadas con esa rutina, pero Peter devoraba su comida a grandes bocados con una expresión de fastidio. La única y última vez que estuvo en esa situación, él era el chico que estaba siendo avergonzado por su novia, por desgracia eso se le había acabado para siempre.

-¿Donde piensas quedarte Skye?- preguntó delia.

-La comandante Hill me invitó a pasar la noche en la base, dice que tiene disponible una habitación de huéspedes.

-Ay cariño, no es que dude de la hospitalidad del Hill, pero eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí en mi casa.-Comentó Sharon.

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntaron Bucky y Skye al unísono.

-¿No sería una molestia?- preguntó Skye.

-Para nada.

-Pero mi equipaje está donde los reclutas.

-No hay problema, puedo colarme y traer tu equipaje aquí- intervino el Scott- aprovechen el calor del momento para tener una buena conversación entre mujeres.

-S-s-s-Scott no bromeé con eso- tartamudeó Bucky.

-¿Qué está diciendo señor Lang?- La novia se llevó una mano a la mejilla y un leve rubor le tiñó el rostro.

-Buenas noches- dijo Peter en seco y salió del lugar. Los que estuvieron ahí se hicieron una idea de lo que ocurría.

-Ahora tengamos una charla de mujeres- dijo Sharon- empecemos viendo los álbumes con las fotos de James de pequeño.

-Sharon ya córtale- intervino el chico con tono serio.

-Ay pero yo quiero ver esas fotos- dijo Skye haciendo un infantil puchero- y también quiero charlar de muuuchas cosas con tu compañera, puedo?

Bucky quiso mantenerse en contra, pero Skye se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios sin preocuparle que los vengadores secretos estuvieran viendo.

-…hablen de lo que quieran- respondió el joven derrotado y procedió a ir a tomar una ducha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Sala de evidencias**

Bueno al final las cosas salieron bien, por lo menos de alguna forma, nuestro soldado de invierno había podido hacer lo que él creía imposible. Su novia Skye ahora estaba con él y se quedaría todo el tiempo que él quisiese, pero por otro lado estaba la tremenda amenaza de que la primera guerra civil de los superhéroes fuera a estallar.

Ahora mismo los vengadores secretos estaban en uno de los escondites de Nick, aunque decir escondite era demasiado. Aquel sitio estaba lleno de todas las cosas de héroes y villanos que se habían recogido durante los últimos quince años o más. Los nuevos héroes quisieron ir porque aunque su primera batalla contra un grupo de supercriminales había salido bien debían aprender más acerca de lo que se podrían enfrentar en el futuro.

Se acercaron a un panel donde había una serie de objetos, al instante empezó a sonar una voz, la reconocieron al instante, era la de María Hill.

 _Un lanzacohetes y un par de semiautomáticas, propiedad de el Sargento Frank Castle, alias "El Castigador". No me gusta tener que encerrar a Frank, está loco pero de vez en cuando aún aflora su antiguo rostro. Entonces saca la pistola y te lo muestra._

El grupo asimiló la información dada de aquel sujeto y se aproximo a un vitrina donde había un exotraje verde y un planeador. Peter reconocío al instante de quien era.

 _Armadura corporal y planeador de industrias Oscorp, propiedad de Harry Osborn, alias "El duende verde". Este niño tiene sus contactos, cuando lo encerramos vinieron a sacarlo en menos de una semana, supongo que ahora estará malgastando la herencia de su padre_.

Todos los presentes miraron a Peter ya que conocían la historia que él tenía con su antiguo amigo, y de cómo acabó.

-Mejor que nos separemos así terminaremos antes.-Dijo el líder de los vengadores Secretos mientras se alejaba de grupo.

Y así se hizo. Los grupos fueron: Logan solo, Bucky y Skye, John y Matt, Sharon y Wade y Scott también solo.

Matt se acercó a otra vitrina para escuchar otra historia.

 _Un vial de una sustancia desconocida y un lagarto disecado, propiedad de Curt Connors, alias…¿Y a este cómo le vamos a llamar? Largarto, supongo._

Matt sintió bastante decepcionado, esperaba más que eso. Mientras tanto John vio en una vitrina una serie de cosas que parecían cuchillos.

 _Diez uñas extralargas de adamantium propiedad de "Dama Mortal", sin alias conocidos. Esta mujercita apareció hace un año y medio pero esto lo recuperamos de un archivo conocido como "Lago Alkaly"._

John trago duro y se volvió centrar. Era complicado asimilar lo primero. ¿En verdad esas cosas eran uñas de las manos? Mientras tanto Sharon veía otra vitrina.

 _Una sudadera negra, una camiseta azul marina y unas zapatillas Nike propiedad de Pietro Maximoff, alias Quicksilver. El chico intentó acabar con los vengadores al aliarse con el robot malvado, al final él y su hermana entraron en razón aunque al final fue él quien tuvo que pagar el precio más alto._

Mientras tanto Wade tenía dos vitrinas, hoy se veía con ganas de aprender por lo que examinaría las dos.

 _Látigos eléctricos y prototipo funcional de reactor ARC. Propiedad de Ivan Vanko, alias "Whiplash"¿Porqué Iron Man no puede tener enemigos normales? ¿Porque siempre tienen que ir dos pasos por delante de los demás?_

 _Una célula de Extremis propiedad de Aldrich Killian. Creía que los ricachones como él no terminaban haciéndose terroristas, me equivocaba. Esto no es lo único que les confiscaremos a AIM._

Mientras tanto Bucky y Skye disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas hasta que encontraron algo en una vitrina que nunca se esperaron.

 _Un visor táctico, usado por el último gran misterio de SHIELD, El Soldado de Invierno. Creó que el capitán Rogers sabe más sobre este tipo de lo que dice_.

Después de eso Bucky se enfureció hasta un grado que ni él conocía, tenía ganas de romper el cristal y romper el visor. Pero entonces notó como unos brazos le abrazaban por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y besó a su novia, no había razón para ponerse así, él ya no era esa persona. Más tarde Skye fue a ver un sitio donde había una armadura gigante.

 _Una especie de traje robótico diseñado por Obadiah Stane, alias Iron Monger. Pober hombre, fabrica una máquina para matar a Iron Man y aún así termina muriendo. No sé si eso dice más de Tony o de él._

La última sala de evidencias fue terminada de ver por Scott, Logan y Peter. Scott decidió coger las vitrinas de la derecha.

 _Dos espadas gigantes de adamantium, propiedad del señor Yashida, alias "Silver Samurai". Esto es lo único que el gobierno japonés nos dio para cerrar el caso Yashida._

 _Collar eléctrico de prisión que llevaba Victor Creed, alias "Dientes de sable". Estaba en las alcantarillas cuando HYDRA liberó a los presos. Este cacharro es el que utilizábamos para poder tener controlado a ese bastardo._

Scott se separó un momento y miró a Logan era cierto que todo esto pertenecía a las aventuras mutantes que él y su antiguo equipo tuvieron antes de disolverse.

 _Un casco que bloquea los poderes telepáticos, una capa y un traje con diversos objetos metálicos, propiedad de Erik Lensher, alias "Magneto". A este también tuvimos que soltarlo cuando perdió sus poderes, al menos no recuperó sus cosas._

Ahora era el turno de que Peter indagara un poco en el codicioso baúl de los recuerdos de los superhéroes.

 _Un conjunto de accesorios de moda, propiedad de Mística, sin alias conocidos. Mística no ha vuelto a dar problemas desde lo de Alcatraz. Puede que Lobezno pudiera hacerla entrar en razón._

 _Un cetro mitológico, propiedad de Loki, sin alias conocidos. Este no es el original ya que sin el poder que contenía el orbe esto es una simple baratija. No me preguntes porque, pero me sorpende que de un arma tan malvada pudiera nacer algo tan bueno como lo que es Vision._

 _Equipamiento militar de infiltración dañado y tegnología gamma, propiedad de Enil Bronsky, alias Abominación. No importa que se escapara de la prisión en la que le pusimos, estaba bastante mal por su reciente tranformación. Aunque no creo que este de muy buen humor cuando le volvamos a ver._

El último en ver las pruebas era Logan que hasta ahora había estado curioseando distintas cosas.

 _Una pistola de energía, dos cargadores, un cañón laser y un cuchillo con refuerzo de titaneo, propiedad de Johan Schidmit, alias Cráneo Rojo. Es una caja de juguetes increíbles, por suerte nadie volverá a jugar con ellos._

Lo que Logan vio a continuación hizo que se le helara la sangre, ya que eso era el fantasma de alguien que creía ya haber enterrado.

-Jean…Lo siento mucho.

 _Abrigo rojo ceñido, propiedad de la doctora Jean Grey. La doctora Grey era una mutante tremendamente poderosa que llamo la atención de mucha gente desde su más corta edad. Por desgracia resultó ser simplemente una bomba de relojería._

Logan se secó las lagrimas y lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a la última vitrina, pero lo que vio confirmó sus sospechas de que los de SHIELD eran unos aprovechados. En esa vitrina estaba el traje que Mariko le dio cuando se marchó de Japón, aún en su maletín. Él nunca llegó a usarlo y se lo debieron confiscar cuando SHIELD tuvo unos problemas con él. Fue en ese momento en el que Logan pensó en dejar de usar su viejo traje de X-men para usar este nuevo.

Cuando llegó la hora muchos se fueron con muchas cosas. Sentimientos encontrados, lecciones aprendidas, fantasmas del pasado; pero Logan…Él regresó con un traje nuevo.

 **Si alguien quiere saber a qué me refiero con lo del traje de Logan, le recomiendo que busqué el youtube el final alternativo de Lobezno Inmotal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dos meses. Contados. Dos benditos meses sin que tuvierais noticias de este fanfic. Mis más sinceras disculpas. Bueno de ahora en adelante tengo que avisaros que trataré de tener esta historia más al día. Sin nada más que decir comencemos.**

El grupo de héroes se encontraba en el salón de casa, ocupándose cada uno de sus propios asuntos. Peter revisando documentos y expedientes, Sharon escuchando música en su Ipod y Wade estaba jugando a un videojuego en la Playstation 4 mientras que Bucky le observaba.

-No entiendo de que va este juego.-Afirmó el asesino.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tú no entienda la dinámica de God of War.- Respondió el mercenario bocazas.

-Lo único que veo es a un hombrecillo blanco que mata a toda la gente que se topa en su camino con unos látigos.

-Primero, son espadas normales solo que están encadenadas a sus brazos; segundo, tienes que empezar a modernizarte porque con tus conocimientos podrías pasar por mi difunto abuelo y tercero, con Kratos ni una porque él es mi modelo a seguir. Yo me veo mucho en él.

Mientras que Bucky soltaba un suspiro Wade carcajeaba debido a lo loco que acababa de dejar al soldado de invierno. Pero mientras que el mercenario bocazas se levantaba para ir a coger un refresco este se ató sin querer el pie haciendo que se callera al sofá de cara y que terminara encima de la espía haciendo que sus caras quedaran a escasos milímetros.

-Que ojos más preciosos tienes, Sharon.

-Quítate ahora mismo de encima de mí.

-Si es por ese bulto que está debajo de mi cintura, no te preocupes porque es solo mi móvil.

Acto seguido la rubia empujó a Wade para luego levantarse enfadada y salir de la habitación con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Si tanto quieres tocarme los labios, solo pídeme un beso y te lo daré!-Gritó Wade para que la espía le oyera, cosa que consiguió.

¡Imbecil!-exclamó Bucky mientras le golpeaba al mutante. Había una marcada sonrisa en su rostro cuando escuché la voz de mi compañera de trabajo atragantándose por el reciente comentario.

-Hey, olvida-novias-respondió Wade. Sonaba despectivo, pero todos sabían que estaba bromeando como siempre.

-No te pongas en ese plan conmigo, gilipollas.-Contestó el asesino mientras que se levantaba al igual que Sharon solo que este estaba realmente enfadado.

-Déjale en paz. Es mejor que no estropees esta vacaciones nuestras. Este tiempo libre nos está haciendo bien a todos.

-¿Y eso? ¿Al pequeño y estudioso Peter Parker le entró la onda universitaria de ir a fiestas y conciertos?-Preguntó ansioso el mutante.

-Eres un cabrón-espetó mientras le daba la espalda, aunque sé que desde el otro lado estaba sonriendo como el dulce cómico que es-. En realidad, Skye me habló de ello.

-La hipster. -señaló el mercenario bocazas con fastidio.

-Vamos, tío. Ella es genial.

-Sí, viva Steve Jobs, los ordenadores y los Starbucks.

-En serio, deberías tan solo verlos. Le ha hecho mucho bien a Bucky el que ella esté aquí. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como el nos fulminaba siembre con esa mirada de psicópata cuando le vacilábamos un poco?-Explicó el arácnido.

-Igualitos que siempre. El guerrero como si fuese un alma en pena y tan marica como de costumbre y la chica… siendo la chica, en fase de luna de miel con su Soldado de Invierno.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Peter.-. ¿Te refieres a…? ¿Todavía siguen?

Y al igual que al universitario, al mutante también le sigue costando creérselo.

-Ya van a los cinco meses. Qué horror.

El muchacho rió jovialmente.

-No seas cruel. Bucky es feliz, y de alguna forma lucen bien.

-Sí. El chico grande y callado con la chica pequeña y sexy. Se complementan. -Rodó los ojos Wade acentuando su sarcasmo, aunque Peter no pudiera verle.-Aunque deberían cortarse un poco. Es decir, un día lo van a hacer tan fuerte que la va a terminar rompiendo.

-Eres un maldito pervertido, Wilson.

-Lo sé, y Fox me paga por decir todas estas barbaridades.

….

Mientras tanto en un supermercado de la ciudad el hombre hormiga observó su carrito. Aparentemente, tenía de todo. Incluso había optado por comprar más desinfectante, pues la última vez que los héroes fueron al supermercado se llevaron solo un frasco para limpiar en casa, y aunque seguro les rendirá durante varias semanas, Scott prefiere ser precavido y llevarse un frasco extra. Y aparte del desinfectante, había metido otras cosas de mayor necesidad, como cloro, jabón de ropa, aparte de los alimentos más necesarios. Para ella, metío verduras extra, galletas light, yogurts light, leche light y una caja de cereales con pasas para mantenerme en forma luego de venir cenando hamburguesas casi todas las noches. La verdad era que cuando estaba junto con el doctor Pym se alimentaba a base de té y pastas así que sería bueno el poder variar un poco.

-¿Faltará algo?-preguntó en voz alta, esperando a que su compañero de trabajo le quitara las dudas.

-No, si llevas casi todo el césped de un jardín.

-Son espinacas, Matt.

-Venga, ¿acaso quieres desaparecer, Scott?-ironizó el abogado, mirándole de arriba abajo-. ¡Pero si estás en el hueso, tío! Parece como si fueras una década mayor que yo.

-Eso lo dices porque tú eres un abogado de lujo que se puede permitir todo tipo de comida y nunca ha tenido que acostumbrarse solo a la que sirven en prisión.-bufó el azabache, mirando de soslayo a el diablo ciego.

-Razón no te falta.-admitió Matt, sonriente.-Pero tú estás bien así, ¿para qué tanto drama por una dieta? Quién entiende a los deportistas. A ti te hace falta proteínas.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, el abogado ya le había pedido una pieza extra de carne, una bolsa de granos de frijol y como tres kilos de pasta.

—Matt, ¿para qué tanta pasta?

—Por nada es que recientemente una amiga me a aficionado a la comida italiana. A ver si engordas algo de esta forma.

-Vaya, ¿cómo es, rubia o morena?-Preguntó el hombre hormiga para seguir la conversación.

-De hecho es pelirroja. De Rusia para ser exactos.-Contestó Matt.

-Oh vaya deberías aprovechar, no todos obtenemos eso, y menos en estos días en los que cualquiera puede ser nuestro enemigo.

-Por favor, Scott no es para tanto. ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?

En ese momento Scott hizo chocar su carrito con el de Matt haciendo que este observara la fría mirada que tenía en ese instante.

-Te voy a decir esto solo una vez amigo así que quiero que me escuches muy bien. Acabo de recuperar a mi hija. No espero que lo entiendas porque sé que ahora mismo tu única responsabilidad es mantener tu ciudad a salvo, cosa que respeto. Pero espero que tú tambien respetes una cosa. No voy a volver a la cárcel, eso es lo que pasará si al final toda nuestra revolución sale mal. Tú, yo, Peter, Bucky, el capitán, los demás…Todos seremos esclavos del nuevo sistema o algo peor si es que conseguimos salvar la vida hasta el final. Así que ahora vamos a pagar toda esta fabulosa comida y vamos a volver a casa para poder seguir con lo nuestro. ¿Vale?

El abogado de Hell s Kitchen esperó un momento antes de responder.

-Oído, Ant-Man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un día de película**

Por los pasillos de la guarida un alegre y colegial Wade se movía para poder dirigirse hacia el baño. Una vez llegó allí, el mercenario bocazas se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba utilizando la ducha y a juzgar por la sombra de aquel cuerpo, Wade supuso que aquella persona tenía que ser el asombroso arácnido veinteañero.

El mutante extendió la mano y agarró la cortina sin que el chico se diera cuenta debido a que el agua le seguía recorriendo el cuerpo. De un solo jalón el mercenario corrió la cortina y sorprendió a Peter mientras que este automáticamente se tapó su miembro y se alejó de la vista de aquel mutante pervertido.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, Wade?!-Se enfureció el arácnido.

-¿Cómo están, cielo? Mientras te quitas el jabón y te sigues lavando esa anaconda yo iré a despertar a la hermosa Sharon, tenemos que hablar. Y por cierto, te has dejado un poco de jabón en el muslo izquierdo.-Terminó de cerrar la cortina Wade mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico.

-¡Eres un idiota, Deadpool!

Cuando el mutante salió al chico solo en el baño y se fue hacia una de las habitaciones que pertenecían a los héroes de forma individual. La habitación en la que entró Wade estaba pintada de un color azul oscuro. Parecía mentira que esos aposentos fueron los de una agente organizada y recta de la CIA. Había ropa tirada por ahí, por no hablar de la inmensa cantidad de libros y papeles que estaban desperdigados en el suelo. ¡Y los peluches! ¡Demasiados peluches! Lo único que le alegró un poco al mercenario bocazas era que vio algún que otro cómic en el desastre.

Entre las desordenadas sábanas estaba el cuerpo de una joven rubia que tenía puesto un top negro y unos pantalones cortos de color gris. Al mutante le asombro la inmensa belleza que desprendía la agente, por lo que lo que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama con ella. De forma inconsciente Sharon abrazó a Wade y atrajo su cuerpo contra el suyo, era extraño para el mercenario ya que a pesar de haber estado con varias mujeres el estar con esa rubia le hacía sentirse extraño. ¿Qué sería eso?

-Tengo que decirte algo…-Dijo Sharon entre sueños.

-Dime, preciosa.-Respondió Wade sin saber lo que hacía.

-Te quiero.

-¿Eh?-Fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del mercenario bocazas. ¿Acaso sería posible?

-Te quiero mucho. Bésame.

Wade no respondió sino que poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la de la chica.

-Rubita, lo único que te pido es que no me comprometas.

-Bésame. Ven y bésame. Bésame. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.-Seguía soñando la agente de la CIA.

Justo cuando los dos héroes estaban respirando el aliento del otro, la chica abrió sus ojos marrones y se encontró con los de Wade.

El siguiente grito se pudo oír en toda la guarida y llegó a los oídos de todos los héroes que estaban tan solo en ese lugar.

…..

Una hora después, todos los miembros de Los Vengadores Secretos estaban reunidos en el salón de la base con ropa de paisanos.

-Bueno, ya que todos nos hemos tranquilizado y que Sharon ya no tiene su pistola a mano, voy a dar la siguiente noticia.-Hablaba Wade mientras que Peter y Sharon le echaban una mirada asesina y desgarradora.-¡Hoy iremos al cine!

-No vengas a joderme, Wade.-Dijo Bucky mientras echaba sus hombros para atrás del sofá.

-¡Esa lengua! ¿Acaso besas a tu novia con esa boca?

-Vete a la mierda. ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir qué es lo que hacemos?

-No soy nadie pero pensémoslo. Las cosas están muy jodidas últimamente y no nos vendría mal estar un poco al aire. Pensadlo.

…..

Unas horas más tarde los Vengadores Secretos están en un centro comercial. Estarían haciendo tiempo ahí hasta que empezara la película. En una tienda de ropa estaban Bucky, Skye y Peter. A pesar de que la relación de el asesino y la hacker se había entorpecido, trataban de seguir manteniendo el cariño que se tenían mutuamente.

-¿Qué te parece esta camisa?-Le preguntó Skye a su aún novio.

-No me gusta y no me la pondré.

-Bueno, yo creo que me llevaré estos lentes de sol y este collar para mi tía.-Dijo el arácnido quién más tarde fue a probarse ropa nueva en un vestidor dejando a Bucky y a Skye solos.

-Quiero que me digas algo.-Empezó a hablar la morena.

-¿Qué quieres?-Respondió el asesino mientras miraba a otro sitio.

-Es muy raro que detengas tu entrenamiento para venir a pasarlo bien con nosotros. ¿Porqué decidiste acompañarnos?

El soldado de invierno tardó un tiempo en responder.

-Solo estoy cumpliendo una promesa.-Terminó por decir.

-¿Una promesa? Se la hiciste a Steve, ¿no? Bien, eres un muy buen amigo.-Dijo Skye esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ya no me molestes!

-Hey, Soldier, mírame. ¿A que estoy alucinante?-Preguntó Peter quien había salido del vestidor con una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata negra y una chaqueta vaquera, por no hablar de las gafas de sol. Dime, ¿qué te parece?

-¡No me importa! Además, mira esos botones, están mal puestos.

Mientras tanto, en un restaurante de clase bufet Logan y Blaze estaban disfrutando de una comida merecida. De pronto apareció una camarera un plato de pulpo para John.

-¡Dios, eso tiene pinta de estar delicioso!-Se animó Logan.

-¡Voy a comérmelo todo!

Acto seguido, John arrancó un tentáculo del animal pero entonces algo debió pasar porque lo que pasó fue que el motorista fantasma acabó con la cara llena de niña. Logan y varias personas que estaban comiendo se quedaron mirando perplejos, incluso había un par de niños que se empezaron a reír.

-Maldita….¡SABANDIJA!-Empezó a enfurecerse Blaze mientras que se podía notar como la temperatura alrededor suyo estaba comenzando a subir.

-Oye John, cálmate por favor. Mejor vámonos al cine, creo ya ha empezado la película.- Decía Logan de forma nerviosa mientras que pagaba la cuenta y se llevaba a John lejos de allí. Lo mejor sería no montar una escena.

…..

Unas dos horas y media después los héroes ya habían salido de ver la película. Todos parecían cansados y sin ganas de continuar. Todos excepto uno.

-Eso. A. Sido. ¡Alucinante!-Dijo el mercenario bocazas mientras daba saltos de alegría.

-No soy un crítico de cine pero para mí no ha sido más que otra película de tiros y sangre.-Dijo Matt mientras volvía a ponerse sus gafas Rayband rojas.

-Me gustaría saber el argumento de alguien que pudiera ver. ¿Scott?

-Creo que a partir de ahora solo leeré libros.-Respondió Ant-Man.

-Pues a mí me ha encantado. La historia de un mercenario al que le diagnostican sangre y trata de superarlo para estar con su chica. Y de pasa mata a algún torpe.-Se reía Wade mientras agarraba a una despistada Sharon y empezaban a bailar un Baltz en medio del centro comercial.

-¡Wade! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!-Exigía Sharon mientras escuchaba los comentarios que decía la gente que les estaba viendo: _¡Qué buena pareja forman esos dos! ¡Seguro que son prometidos!_

-La verdad es que a mí me ha gustado la película. Me gusta que ahora las mujeres estén más abiertas a enseñar su cuerpo en la pantalla. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba, Peter?

\- _MASACRE._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores de Fanfiction. Sé que he estado durante mucho tiempo ausente pero es que ha sido porque he estado centrándome en la escuela y en otros fanfics. En fin ahora tengo que explicarles un par de cosas. No sé si algunos lo sabrás pero mi fanfic principal que es "Un comienzo difícil de aceptar" llegó a su fin pero eso no significa que la trama haya acabado. En la historia introduje unos cuantos OCs que eran protagonizados por mí y mis amigos. Cuando acabé, yo y ellos hablamos acerca de una posible continuación que estaría protagonizada por nosotros. Así que ahora he creado la siguiente parte del fanfic en la que los OCs luchan entre sí y terminan creando otra Civil War. Por cierto, por designios que dio la vida este proyecto se está llevando acabo con la participación especial de Ex-asesinarusa. Tengo que decir que me está resultando un verdadero placer el trabajar con ella.**

 **Lo otro que tengo que explicar es que este fanfic tampoco va a terminar y uno de los sucesos que estáis a punto de leer creará la conexión entre ellos. También agradezco a guadalupe1992(** _Era la película de Deadpool, tenía que hacer algo con ella_ **) y a TheMesias(** _Gracias por interesarte por varios de mis trabajos. No tengo nada en contra de Tom Holland pero he decidí que el Spiderman de mi historia sería Andrew Garfield)_ **por haber comentado. Si podéis pasaros por la historia y un fav y follow no sería nada despreciable.**

Un nuevo hogar

Nuestros héroes se encontraban llevando a cabo una tarea arduamente difícil para ellos. Ni los monstruos, ni los alienígenas, ni los desastres naturales eran rival para…La mudanza que conlleva el mudarte a tu nueva casa en Hell´s Kitchen.

Así era, Peter y compañía habían conseguido salir impunes de la guerra civil. Conservar sus cabezas y su dignidad. Pero a pesar de eso sabían que la antigua guarida ya no sería un lugar seguro para ellos. Es por eso que por petición hacia Nick Fury, el antiguo piso de Matt fue reformado para convertirse en un triplex que fuera capaz de resguardar a los héroes. Ninguno de ellos se negó pues ya tenían bastante suerte con no tener que conformarse con dormir en la calle.

Cabe destacar que los ánimos estaban algo bajos pues el hecho de que ya no fueran a poder ver a algunos de sus compañeros como Steve y Wanda y el ser incapaces de saber cómo se encontraban Frank, Hill y el escuadron especial de mocosos les dejada algo desanimados.

Pero esa no era razón por la cual Bucky y Logan no se encontrará en la sala de estar rodeados por un montón de cajas de la mudanza y totalmente desordenadas mientras que ellos se dedicaban a ordenar una montaña de papeles.

-No sé porque tenemos nosotros que ocuparnos de esta mierda.-Se quejó el asesino mientras que ordenaba unos papeles que se le habían caído.

-Bueno, supongo que la razón principal es porque es NUESTRA mierda. El pirata nos dejó bien claro que si queríamos desaparecer teníamos que deshacernos de todos nuestros documentos y expedientes pero dejando aquellos que afirman que no somos peligrosos.

-Sí, pero admite que es una tarea difícil y que no está hecha para nosotros, Logan.

-Eso sí que es verdad. Especialmente si cada dos por tres te encuentras una carta de admiración de alguna chiquilla.-Afirmó el mutante haciendo que el castaño sonriera. Pero a medida que Logan fue leyendo el texto de la carta su expresión cambiaba.-Emm…Creo. Creo que esto es para ti, Bucky.

-En eso caso creo que será mejor que lo lea yo, ¿no lo crees?-Dijo aún alegre Bucky mientras agarraba la carta para leer qué ponía.

Cuando el Soldado de Invierno dejó de leer su cara reflejaba una confusión absoluta. Sus ojos dejaban ver miedo, alegría y reflexión pero suboca daba a entender que no sabía qué decir.

Cuando Bucky dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa se pudo ver claramente qué es lo que decía:

 _"Querido James. Sé perfectamente que puede que esta carta no te llegue pero aún así la escribo ya que es el único modo que tengo para ser capaz de dormir por las noches. Estoy embarazada de un niño de cinco meses. Sé que es tuyo y sé también que en el fondo es el resultado de una simple unión carnal. Pero a pesar de eso he decidido que lo voy a tener. No sé si seré la madre perfecta pero sí sé que tú no podrías serlo. Es por esto último que te solicito que por favor…nunca nos busques."_

…..

Wade se encontraba subiendo al piso la última de las cajas. El mercenario se encontraba con una camiseta roja y una bandana en su frente. Deadpool sentía que era perfectamente capaz de desplomarse ahí mismo y quedarse dormido en el suelo, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron cuando observó a cierta rubia que se encontraba de espaldas a él y vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra.

-¡Amorcito míos!-Le sorprendió el castaño a Sharon agarrándola de los senos y junto su mejilla contra la de ella.

Acto seguido la chica soltó un grito de sorpresa y se volteó rápidamente para darle una bofetada al mercenario bocazas.

-¡¿Qué coño haces, Wade?!

-¿Qué? Estas son las cosas normales que hacen los novios, ¿no?-Preguntó Deadpool mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que somos novios?-Preguntó la agente de la CIA con una confusión que rápidamente se convirtió en rabia.

-Pues…No sé. Te besé y no te importó. Desde entonces has tenido la misma actitud, así que…

-Pero…Yo. Tú. Muy bien, Wade. Los dos somos adultos así que te puedo decir esto con todas las letras. Aquel fue un momento clave que lo decidiría todo. Tienes que entender el porqué yo estuviese algo sensible y dijese que sí a un beso tuyo. Pero seamos sinceros, ¿crees que lo nuestro en serio podría funcionar?-Dio la pregunta clave Sharon creyendo que así Wade entraría en razón sobre aquel asunto.

-Pues no sé, creo que para eso deberíamos ir primero a la cama. ¡Venga, juguemos a un juego! ¡Revisión de desperfectos!-Exclamó el mutante al abrazar a la rubia y dirigiendo sus manos hacia su trasero a lo que ella le empujo ya harta de su actitud.

-No era eso…¡Dios! Es por esta razón que nunca podría estar contigo. ¡Eres demasiado infantil! ¡Lo que yo quiero es a alguien más serio!

El mercenario bocazas adoptó otra expresión miró fijamente a los ojos de la chica.

-¿Quieres que me ponga serio? Pues eso haré.-Después de decir eso, el castaño se arrodilló y agarró de forma suave la muñeca de la chica.

-No me jodas…

…..

Peter y Matt habían tomado el mismo camino pero ambos tenían un destino muy diferente. Ambos héroes se encontraban en el cementerio principal de Manhattan pues los dos habían ido a ver a sus antiguos amores.

Su historia era distinta pero al mismo tiempo muy similar. Los dos habían decidido dedicar su vida a utilizar sus poderes para proteger a los demás pero también habían sido necios al creer que el solo hecho de llevar una máscara no les traería ninguna consecuencia a sus seres queridos.

La historia de amor de Spiderman y Daredevil acababa de la misma forma: Con ellos sujetando a su amada muerta entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Gwen. Lo lamento mucho.-Dijo Peter al arrodillarse para llorar a su amor, quien había muerto al romperse el cuello, cuando nuestro hombre araña no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poder atraparla a tiempo cuando ella cayó hacia el vacío.

-Yo nunca quise esto para nosotros dos, Elektra.-Dijo Matt mientras se centraba en la lápida de su aliada, amiga y amante que había muerto al ser asesinada por Nobu por una cuchillada al tratar de proteger a Matt de aquel destino fatal.


	10. Chapter 10

Inicio de la segunda temporada

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Como dijo el creador de Metal Gear una vez…¡He vuelto! Casi dos meses en mi ausencia. Creo que fanfiction necesitaba con urgencia mi regreso aquí. Últimamente lo único que escribe la gente es Stony y eso no está bien. Fanfiction necesita más variedad. Necesita que la gente escriba una gran variedad de historias. En fin, este pequeño fragmento es para anunciar la bienvenida a la segunda temporada del fanfic de La nueva familia. Ahora que tengo Netflix podéis esperar grandes acontecimientos. Personajes invitados inesperados y posibles hechos crossover con la historia Cuando la luz y la oscuridad chocan. Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y que han dejado su apoyo con solo un review, gracias. Ya lo dije una vez pero si tuviera que elegir qué es lo mejor de fanfictio. sin duda elegiría el cariño que me dais todos vosotros. Gracias por todo y como siempre dejar vuestros reviews que sin duda estaré ansioso por contestar en cuanto pueda.**

 **Especiales agradecimientos a:** feriyen ( **El día en el que Deadpool no haga uno de sus comentarios, Trump será elegido presidente, Facebook caerá en bancarrota y el universo explotará** ) guadalupe1992 ( **Como siempre gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado desde mis inicios, eres la mejor** ).

…..

 **Secundaria de Midtown. Hace seis años y medio.**

 _En la fuente más cercana a la entrada del instituto se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados que parecían que conversaban. El chico mediano pelirrojo claro, ojos azules y ropa de marca parecía que trataba de cortejar a la chica sentada al lado. Aquella joven era una mestiza entre asiática y estadounidense, de pelo largo y negro con ojos oscuros y facciones de belleza para una chica de dieciséis años. Era normal que a Harry le interesara tanto Cindy Moon._

 _-Vamos Cindy. Dame solo una oportunidad. Tú, yo, una película… Tal vez una cena.-Trataba de insistir el heredero de los Osborn a la chica._

 _-Harry, llevamos siendo amigos desde la infancia, eres como mi segundo hermano y hubo una vez que incluso tuve que dejarte mis vaqueros en primaria cuando te lo hiciste encima. ¿Realmente quieres echar a perder eso?-Preguntó la chica haciendo que el muchacho estuviera a punto de colapsarse. No podía dejar las cosas así.-Pero aceptaré con la condición de que Peter venga con nosotros al cine._

 _La cara de Harry fue un mosaico en aquel momento. La expresión de felicidad que tenía al oír las dos primeras palabras fueron interrumpidas por la continuación de la frase._

 _-Venga vamos. ¿Qué es lo que tú entiendes como concepto de cita?_

 _-Es una cita, más o menos. Es una cita con un invitado especial que ambos conocemos y queremos.- No es nada malo. Además, mejor solo que mal acompañad…_

 _Cindy hubiese continuado de no ser por la imagen que contempló a continuación y que la dejó sin habla a ella y sin duda a Harry también. Un muchacho de su misma edad, vestido con un conjunto de ropa simple y con una cámara de fotos colgada a su cuello. Para Harry y Cindy no era nada distinto ver a Peter acercarse a ellos, lo que le hacía diferente aquel momento era que sus ojos ya no estaban ocultados por aquellas gafas que siempre poseía y que ahora se podían apreciar todo su color marrón._

 _Peter se sentó junto al pelirrojo, ya que este mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la chica se había quedado completamente petrificada._

 _-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tal estoy?-Preguntó el chico indeciso por las reacciones de sus amigos._

 _-Creo…que ahora que te has quitado los aparatos y las gafas ya nada me impide el poder burlarme de tus cejas.-Le contestó Harry en forma de burla._

 _-Gracias, Harry. Como siempre es un placer que me des ánimos. ¿Y tú, Cindy? ¿Qué te parezco ahora?_

 _La pelinegra trató de volver de su ciclo de imaginación y trató de articular como pudo las palabras que salían de su boca._

 _-Bueno…C-Creo que ahora tú estás muy interesante…Muy guapo. Aunque tú siempre me has parecido guapo. No espera…Tú…Yo…¿De qué estábamos hablando?-Cindy tuvo que pensar rápido para que sus amigos no notaran su sonrojo.-Imagino que ahora atraerás a muchas chicas._

 _-Solo me interesa atraer a una.-Afirmó Peter sin mirar a Cindy y contemplaba al frente como una jovencita rubia de ojos azules. Gwen Stacy, su primer amor.-Eh, creo que…Hablamos luego, chicos._

 _Y así fue cómo Cindy contemplaba al chico de sus sueños ir en busca de una chica que no era ella. Podría haberle dicho algo a Peter, o al menos a Harry para que cuando se enterase no sufriese tanto. En cualquier caso Cindy Moon fue la chica que tuvo como primer amor a Peter Paker._

…

Cindy se despertó en el sofá de aquella sombría y poco iluminada habitación. Cuando contempló al frente pudo observar que todo seguía como siempre. Igual. Los muebles, el baño, la cocina, la habitación, la cama…Era como la suite de un hotel y con todas las comodidades. Pero una jaula no deja de ser una jaula por todos los lujos que pueda tener.

La muchacha de ya veintidós años se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación y agarrar algo de un bolso cercano que había sobre la cama. Se trataba de una fotografía. La fotografía de un joven castaño de ojos marrones. La fotografía de su primer amor.

-Han pasado casi siete años y no sé porqué pero sigo pensando que vendrás a salvarme. Da igual lo que pase o deje de pasar…Te quiero, Peter.-Dijo la chica mientras llevaba aquel rozo de papel a su pecho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno amigos como prometí, he vuelto y a pesar de haber tenido muchas dificultades para seguir escribiendo debido a motivos estudiantiles, familiares y demás…Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero también voy a aprovechar esta ocasión para solucionar algunas trabas o lagunas que puede tener mi historia.**

 **1\. Cuando penséis en el Ghost Rider de mi historia pensar que es Norman Reedus el que está interpretando el papel de Johnny Blaze y no Nicholas Cage. Las dos películas me encantaron pero me gustaría ver a Daryl como el motorista fantasma.**

 **2\. El Lobezno/Wolverine de mi historia imaginad que es Hugh Jackman en Origins y con ese tipo de peinado. El traje que lleve lo describiré más adelante.**

 **3\. El Spiderman de mi historia es sin duda alguna Andrew Garfield. No es nada personal pero Tom Holland no me convence y no creo que Homecoming llegue a ser la gran cosa.**

 **4\. En mi historia Daredevil es sin duda alguna el de las series de Netflix, aunque después de lo de Ben Affleck no había mucho donde escoger. Pero realmente me encantó la serie y aquí os traigo un aporte de la misma y ya tengo planeado el insertar a personajes como Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, el otro Ghost Rider como a otros personajes del universo de Marvel.**

 **Dicho ya eso, disfrutemos del capítulo.**

 **…..**

El aún joven Murdock se encontraba adentro de un confesionario mirando al frente de este. Una vez que se abrió la ventana, el castaño se puso recto y se preparó.

-Imagino que hoy te apetece más esto que un simple café. ¿No, Mathew?-Preguntó el padre Lantom con su característico tono que tanto le reflejaba.

-Me temo que no, padre. Mis compañeros y yo estamos desempacando y creo que son ellos los que realmente lo necesitan.-Contestó Matt con una sonrisa.

-No he dejado de leer de ti en los periódicos. _De vigilante a simple criminal._ Hoy en día cualquiera se cree lo que hay en la prensa, ¿no?-Preguntó Lantom mientras sostenía su fuel biblia sobre sus mano.-Pero por suerte la mente de un niño es incorruptible, ¿no te parece?

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó el abogado con cierta curiosidad.

-Pues veras casualmente el otro día venía caminando por la calle y vi a unos niños jugando a ser superhéroes. Dos de ellos eran los villanos y el otro niño llevaba una sudadera roja…con cuernos en la capucha.-Dijo de forma divertida el sacerdote.

-Bueno, es normal que los niños busquen ejemplos. Para ellos la lucha del bien contra el mal es más un juego que una realidad, es mejor así.

-Pero paso una cosa más. El cuarto niño que apareció…tenía una camiseta negra con una calavera y una pistola de agua.

Aquel comentario le consiguió dejar helado al diablo de La Cocina del infierno, sintió como todos los recuerdos de hace una año volvían y le golpeaban como un saco de ladrillos. El combate con Frank, Claire, el fin de Nelson & Murdock, Karen…Elektra.

-Eso es de lo que quería hablarle, padre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última confesión. Desde que me peleé con Frank tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida. Pude comprobar por mí mismo cómo todos lo que había construido se había derrumbado en una sola noche. Todo.- Matt hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. Una confesión nunca era fácil, incluso si hacía en una iglesia.- Decidí cambiar todo eso, arreglarlo todo. Empecé por confesarle mi identidad a Karen, se merecía saber la verdad por todo en lo que le había involucrado, por todo lo que le había hecho. Cuando se lo dije ella solamente me miró, me quitó las gafas, me puso la máscara y se fue. Vi sus latidos en aquel momento, lo decía en serio. Después de eso traté de darle un vuelco a mi vida, la gente ya estaba buscando personas con poderes para que se revelaran al mundo. Yo decidí hacerlo por propia voluntad y me ofrecí voluntario para una iniciativa que se estaba llevando a cabo. Y bueno…Paso todo esto de la Guerra Civil y más tarde me encuentro aquí, confesando mis pecados ante el único hombre en el que puedo confiar.- Matt se rió brevemente después de decir eso.-Volví a encontrarme con Frank durante este conflicto. No fui capaz de hablar con él porque…en el fondo no quería. Cuando vi la calavera en su pecho pude saber que aquel hombre con el que luche, aquel hombre al que intente, aquel hombre que me salvó la vida…Se había ido y había sido sustituido por otra cosa. Pero…en mi interior…aún tengo la débil y estúpida idea de que…aún puedo salvarlo.

Lantom no reaccionó sino que alejó su biblia para articularse él también. Le tocaba ahora confesar sus pecados.

-Probablemente debería haberte comentado eso mucho antes, Mathew. Conocí a Frank, bastante bien de hecho. Yo oficié su bautizo, el de sus hijos e hice lo mismo con su boda. Le conocí desde niño y créeme…Su historia no se distingue mucho de la tuya, Matt. Y hoy en día os miro y sois la perfecta personificación de Ángel y Demonio. El problema es que no sé diferenciaros.

 **...**

Mientras tanto en el piso franco de Los Nuevos Vengadores, un agitado Bucky revolvía todos los papeles que había en los archivos y carpetas creyendo que así encontraría una evidencia más de la carta que acababa de recibir. Al mismo tiempo, Logan veía con enfado la ironía de la situación, cuando tendrían que estar deshaciéndose de todo lo inútil. De pronto, un golpe con los papeles hacia la mesa sacó a Logan de sus pensamientos y miró a Bucky que ya se había dado por vencido.

-Nada. ¡No hay una mierda! Ni registro de carpetas ni fechas. No sé quién coño me ha escrito ni cuando.-Dijo molesto el soldado de invierno mientras movía su cabello tratando de tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, ahora por lo menos sabes que tienes un hijo. Es más de lo que sabías antes. Deberías tratar de hacer memoria.

-He estado con un nazi en el cerebro durante las últimas siete décadas. ¡¿Cómo cojones se supone que voy a hacer memoria?!-Gritó aún más molesto Bucky.

El castaño pudo observar que el mutante canadiense no había reaccionado, sino que había permanecido con su misma pose.

-Perdón Logan es que…-El asesino trató de tranquilizarse pero esta meditación duró poco tiempo ya que el teléfono de Bucky comenzó a sonar.-Diga, ¿quién es?

 _-Estás en un gran lío sino no adivinas, osito Bucky.-_ Habló una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿D-Da-isy?-Bucky estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque en ese momento. ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara? Se sentía como basura, peor que eso. No la merecía.

 _-Así es. Verás me preguntaba si podías venir a Coney Island. Hay…Una cosa que tengo que decirte. Y de paso podríamos hacer más cosas. Divertirnos y eso.-Hablaba de forma amable la joven inhumana._

-Cl-Claro…Estaré ahí en una hora.-El anciano soldado quería en ese momento que la tierra se abriera y le tragara.

 _-De acuerdo. Te quiero._

Bucky puso de golpe el teléfono después de haber cortado de golpe y pudo sentir como le empezaban a entrar náuseas y las ganas de querer devolver. Había engañado a la mujer que amaba e iba a ocultarle un secreto aún mayor. No podía ni mirarse a un espejo. Era un monstruo, un animal…Una bestia.

-Dime que no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer.-Cuestionó Logan entrando de nuevo a escena.

-Logan…¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? "Eh cariño, acabo de enterarme que tengo un hijo" "No sé si existe. Podría tener sesenta años como mucho" "Seguramente es el resultado de una violación"-Habló de forma sarcástica y dura.

-He dicho que le digas la verdad no que te montes películas.

-Logan, he matado a gente. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos…Incluso asesiné a niños que ni siquiera habían nacido. ¿De dónde crees que salió esa…abominación? Alguien que tenga mi misma sangre debe de estar condenado de por vida.

-Oh, viejo…Esa no es forma de hablar de tu hija.-Habló una voz desde atrás de Bucky.

En cuanto el castaño se dio la vuelta comprobó que el resto de sus camaradas estaban detrás de él y por la expresión en sus rostros parecía que habían oído todo lo que acababa de decir.


	12. Chapter 12

**De acuerdo amigos, ya que he tardado tantísimo tiempo en regresar no perderé el tiempo en darles mil tipos de disculpas diferentes y lo que haré será corresponderles haciendo un "Fuera de cámaras" de mi escritura. Lo hago principalmente como algo cómico y no quiero herir las opiniones que puede tener la gente sobre estos personajes. Sin nada más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

Kasumi Val Hellsing: _Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado. Por cierto, ¿lo de Val Hellsing es por la película de Jackman o por la serie de Netflix?_

Guest: _Por supuesto, para mí si al final deciden meter a Blaze sin duda alguna debería ser Norman quien lo interprete. No hay nadie que pudiera ser una mejor opción._

 **Fuera de cámaras:** **Audiciones para el fanfic**

-De acuerdo…Ahora sigue…eh…¿Shang Chi?-Afirmó el escritor de pelo negro desde su mesa donde estaba sentado y estaba llena de papeles de sus posibles auditores y más adelante personajes.-Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

-Tengo…esto.-Habló un muchacho de aspecto oriental que iba vestido con ropas rojas y doradas acompañadas por una bandana del mismo color. El joven comenzó mostrando con una demostración de puñetazos y patadas voladoras.-

Una vez que Shang acabó con su audición el escritor se pasó una de las manos por el rostro y se preparó para tirarle el cubo de agua fría al chico.

-Bueno…eso fue genial, tío. Pero tengo que decirte que todo eso ya lo he visto.-Soltó el escritor temiendo la reacción del karateca.

-Un momento, ¿a qué te refieres?-Cuestionó rápidamente el asiático.

-Es que, no eres puño de hierro. Básicamente lo que eres es una copia de la copia de Bruce Lee. Es decir, haces los mismo trucos que Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo…Yo no tengo ningún poder de fuego y tampoc…-El muchacho paró al saber que no lo estaba mejorando.-Yo…Yo ahora estoy en Los Vengadores y…y puede que salga en la serie de Iron Fist.

-No sé si soy el primero en darme cuesta pero ahora que o veo desde este ángulo…Sí, se parecen Shang.-El escritor quiso callar al asiático antes que este volviera a abrir la boca para quejarse otra vez.-Lo siento Shang Chi, no quiero que mi fanfic se convierta en Marvel vs Campoc. ¡Siguiente!

Antes de que Shang se fuera en la sala de audiciones entró un sujeto con una armadura mecánica que era tapada por una capucha y una túnica morada.

-Y tú eres…El Merodeador. Admitido.-Sentenció rápidamente el escritor para despedir al nuevo participante y luego se quedó mirando a Shang quien se había quedado en el sitio.

El siguiente participante en la audición se trataba de un hombre con cabello oscuro que vestía con una chaqueta de cuero roja que iba acompañada por unas gafas de cristal del mismo color.

-Hey tío, ¿cómo estás? Tenemos poco tiempo así que lo haremos rápido. Tengo fuerza, velocidad, aguante, durabilidad, agilidad, reflejos y oído sobrehumano. Cambio mi forma de carne y hueso a una constituida por energía iónica. Capacidad de ver más allá del espectro visible por los humanos. Vuelo y soy funcionalmente inmortal. ¿Guay, eh? ¿Genial? ¿Perfecto? ¿Estamos? ¿Sí? Bueno amigo, nos vemos.-Habló el hombre sin ni siquiera oír lo que el escritor tenía que decirle al casi estar yéndose de la sala.

-Wonder Man, lo siento pero me temo que esta vez no.-Dijo el escritor provocando que Simon se quedara en seco.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Es que…no te necesito realmente. Y sinceramente paso de tener que estar resucitándote constantemente. Ni que fueras Yamcha o Krilin.-Habló de forma más ruda el escritor.

-Disculpa, ¿esto es un fanfic de Marvel? ¡Hola! ¡Soy la uno de los putos rostros de Marvel, niño! ¡Tú no serías nada sin mí!-Expresó su enojo Simon ante tremendo ultraje hacia su persona.

-Lo siento, Wonder Man pero ya no estamos en los 90. La gente quiere otras cosas. Cosas interesantes.

-¡Oh, disculpa! ¡¿Ahora quieres ver lo de los cómics, acaso?! ¡Héroes homosexuales, géneros multirraciales, cambios de sexo! ¡Porque hay una forma de llamar a eso amigo y no es Fanservice sino publicidad engañosa!-El héroe paró su enfado para tomar aire y finalmente tranquilizarse.-Sabes lo que digo, vete a la mierda, al menos aún me queda All new-All different.

-Eh…Ya estás muerto, tío.

-Una vez que Wonder Man salió, a Joel tan solo le quedó entrevistar a una última persona para que aquello acabara. Pero le bastó con reconocer al sujeto para tomar rápidamente su decisión.

-No puedo aceptarte. Lo siento amigo, pero no.

-¿Qué, acaso sabes quién soy yo?-Cuestionó un hombre vestido con ropajes violetas y anaranjados.

-Eres el Trampero…Tío, lárgate de aquí.-Sentenció Joel para que luego dejar desilusionado al sujeto que se fue con tristeza de la sala.-Las chicas nunca han sido mi fuerte pero seguramente con las Vengadoras me iría mejor que con algunos de estos.

Una vez que el pequeño grupo de héroes regresó a su domicilio se encontraron con que su piso ya estaba perfectamente amueblado y todas la lámparas y accesorios de la casa ya estaban colocados y al punto. Realmente parecía que aquello sí que se podía llegar a convertir en un verdadero hogar para ellos, ya lo habían intentado tantas veces que por un intento más no se acabaría el mundo.

Pero por desgracia, los héroes no tendrían mucho tiempo para apreciar su nuevo hogar ya que antes de eso tendrían que hacer frente al problema de un deprimido mercenario bocazas que estaba tendido en el sofá

-Ehh…Wade. ¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó Peter preocupándose por su camarada pero luego recibiendo un codazo por parte de Matt.

-Petey…¿Alguna vez has amado? ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez cuanto tienes que sufrir para sentirte frustrado? ¿Y cuánto tienes que querer para sentirte amado?-Preguntó con melancolía Wade con la cara estampada en el sofá.

-No, Wade, ninguno de nosotros nunca hemos sentido nada de eso…-Afirmó Scott rápidamente mientras tomada por el brazo a Peter para alejarlo del mutante.

-Se llama Sharon, y hoy me la he confesado.-Comenzó a hablar Wade al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

-Joder, esto va a ser nuestro día completo, ¿no?-Maldijo Matt mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

 _TRES HORAS ANTES_

 _El mercenario bocazas se encontraba cerca del la puerta que daba a la habitación de la rubia que se hallaba en ese momento organizando su habitación pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una especie de sirena._

 _-Alto ahí, señorita. Lo lamento, pero me temo que debo arrestarla por ser demasiado sexy.-Anunció Wade cuando saltó de golpe a abrazar a la chica desde atrás.-Puedo leerte los derechos o pasar directamente a la revisión del gobierno._

 _-¡No he tenido suficiente con tu propuesta de matrimonio hoy, acaso!-Gritó molesta la agente de la CIA mientras se soltaba del agarre del mercenario._

 _-Bueno solo me tomé unos minutos para pensar con qué tipo de entrada tendría más posibilidades y tu habitación me pareció el mejor lugar para usar este piropo en ti. ¿Funcionó?_

 _-¡No! Préstame mucha atención en este momento Wade. Si continuas con este intento de coqueteo, me veré forzada a tomar medidas drásticas.-Sentenció de forma abrupta Sharon.- No. Lo. Intentes. Más._

-Me rechazó…Me dijo que no.-Habló el mercenario bocazas ya sentado en el sofá delante de sus compañeros.-Ya no sé qué puedo hacer.

-¿Por qué solo…no eres tú mismo y le dices lo que sientes?-Aconsejó el joven arácnido.

-Gracias Señor "Aprendiendo a vivir", ¿cómo va tu reprimida vida amorosa?-Preguntó de forma sarcástica el mutante.

-No lo sé, Wade. ¿Cómo va el problema alcohólico de tu madre?-Preguntó de forma molesta Peter a la cuestión de Wade.

Los dos Vengadores Secretos estaban a punto de entrar en una nueva discusión pero entonces unas fuertes voces que provenían de la sala de archivos por lo que los héroes decidieron entrar y se quedaron a escuchar desde la puerta que estaba medio cerrada.

-Dime que no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer.-Cuestionó Logan entrando de nuevo a escena.

-Logan…¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? "Eh cariño, acabo de enterarme que tengo un hijo" "No sé si existe. Podría tener sesenta años como mucho" "Seguramente es el resultado de una violación"-Habló de forma sarcástica y dura.

-He dicho que le digas la verdad no que te montes películas.

-Logan, he matado a gente. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos…Incluso asesiné a niños que ni siquiera habían nacido. ¿De dónde crees que salió esa…abominación? Alguien que tenga mi misma sangre debe de estar condenado de por vida.

-Oh, viejo…Esa no es forma de hablar de tu hija.-Habló una voz desde atrás de Bucky.

En cuanto el castaño se dio la vuelta comprobó que el resto de sus camaradas estaban detrás de él y por la expresión en sus rostros parecía que habían oído todo lo que acababa de decir.

-No me digáis que…Joder.-Maldijo el asesino al mismo tiempo de que empezaba a caer en la cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí amigo, aunque si te soy sincero creo que serías un papá realmente estupendo.-Habló Jhonny mientras se acercaba a la mesa y le echaba un vistazo a la carta.

-Hay que ver…Papi Bucky.-Comenzó a bromear Deadpool sin tener ni idea de que estaba empezando a hartar a Bucky.-Aunque bueno, primero tendríamos que edad tiene tu hija, ¿no?

-Oye, por mí puedes irte a…-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Cuánto puede tener? ¿Entre setenta y veinte años?-Cuestionó Matt aportando algo a la conversación.

-¡OS QUERÉIS CALLAR DE UNA VEZ!-Terminó gritando Bucky haciendo que toda la sala quedara en silencio.-¡Acabo de descubrir que tengo un hijo! ¡Resulta que me debí de enamorar de alguien en algún momento en el que me tenían controlado! ¡O tal vez fue una violación1 ¡O una inseminación! ¡O yo qué coño sé! Pero dejadme ya. Ya estoy bastante loco para que se me unan unos locos más. Además, ¿por qué decís que tengo una hija.

-Se nota que en este tiempo no has ido a hacerte un chequeo, ¿verdad?-Dijo Sharon desde la puerta, revelando que ella también lo había oído todo. Cuando la rubia entró en la sala quiso apartar de inmediato la mirada de Wade.-Tus análisis de sangre y ADN indican que no solo tu genética fue modificada sino que está diseñada para que tu descendencia no pueda ser un varón.

-Sharon. Me estás diciendo que…-Tartamudeaba Bucky mientras se intentaba tranquilizar.

Exacto, James. Tienes una hija.-Explicó la agente de la Cia al tiempo en que caía en otra cuestión.-Pero…Creo que ahora mismo tienes que preocuparte de otra cosa. ¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir a Daisy?

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados para querer oír la respuesta que daría el asesino. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

-Le diré…Le tendré que decir la verdad.-Contestó Bucky mientras agarraba su chaqueta negra del asiento y se la ponía para luego acomodar su nueva prótesis de color rojo.-Quisiera o no quisiera, yo hice esas cosas. Lo hice, y en el fondo sé que soy culpable de eso y de muchas más cosas. Pero ella me hizo cambiar. He cambiado y ahora…tengo que pagar por ello.

El antiguo soldado se acercó hacia la puerta y se dispuso a irse pero no sin antes darles un vistazo a sus compañeros, a muchos les pareció que el castaño les estaba rogando algo con la mirada.

-Si le quiere le perdonará.-Afirmó Logan mientras observaba como su camarada se iba.-Le perdonará.


End file.
